The Mage and Princess' family
by SriaLghtft
Summary: A fic focused on Ristelle, their daughter, and how the rest of the party lives out life in this brave new world that they chose. Pairings to look out for: Ristelle (RitaxEstelle)[yuri]; PattyxFlynn; YurixJudith; KarolxNan. Mostly fluff, mixed with angst and humor.


_Disclaimer: I don't own, nor claim to own anything in Vesperia. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes, with no goal of profit or any sort of costs associated with this._

_Pairings that will be shown throughout this fic: Ristelle (the central focus); FlynnxPatty; YurixJudith; KarolxNan_

_This is a Ristelle fic, as such, there is yuri, and will continue to be. No full-out sex scenes though. OOCness is avoided with the strength of ten thousand tidal waves, but will likely still creep up._

* * *

><p>"And, having proven to Duke that they could handle a world without Blastia, the heroes left to go their separate ways, to help prepare the world for its new future. Some of the greatest strides forward were made by the young former Blastia researcher, Rita Mordio-" A young pink-haired woman with long, flowing hair and striking emerald eyes, read from a picture book to a little girl. The little girl in question (probably 2 years old or so), had shoulder-length chestnut hair, and eyes just as green and beautiful as the woman holding her.<p>

"-that's my mommy! Hehehe!" Said girl interrupted the woman with a giggle, "but why's she called 'Mordio'? Isn't it 'Heurassein'?" She questioned with an inquisitive look.

The woman had to catch herself for a moment, it really was amazing how fast the child had grown to understand advanced concepts, let alone how fast she had learned to talk, _she certainly is Rita's daughter_, she thought with an inward chuckle before replying, "Well, this was before your mommy and I married, and she changed her name over," The woman answered with a gentle tone.

"Ohhhh….." The little girl responded in understanding. "Why'd she choose your name Momma?" She continued with another question.

The woman grimaced inwardly, _here comes another one of her questioning sessions…_, "well, your mommy wanted to make up for the castle," she paused, _Rita says that it's good to be honest, and that little Belle would be fine, so I'll trust her,_ "disowning me, and robbing my rights as a princess when your mommy and I got together," the woman continued with an unsteady smile.

'Belle', the little girl, scrunched her face up, "why would they be so mean to my mommies? I don't like them!"

The woman let out a sigh, and then had to blow a strand of her hair out of the way, "It was a very mean thing to do. And it took all of Brave Vesperia and then some to restrain your mommy from causing some damage that couldn't be repaired between her and the kingdom," The woman chuckled a bit after saying that.

Belle started giggling as well.

"But," the woman turned a kind smile towards the little girl, "what they did in the past is the past. Momma still doesn't get to be a princess, but thanks to the knights and especially your Uncle Flynn and Aunt Patty, things are much better between us."

"I love Aunt Patty and Uncle Flynn!" Belle said with a wide smile, "and Uncle Yuri and Aunt Judy, and Uncle Karol, and Uncle Raven!" She happily began listing off the people, and "and Nan, and…" This went on for some time, until

"Ugh!" A certain young woman with hair as brown as Belle, but much shorter, not even reaching past her neck, and eyes just as green as well, said as she walked into the home, "Sorry I'm so late. There was a surprise meeting with a lot of boring old guys that wouldn't leave even if they faced the wrath of a fireball threat." She sat down in a chair that seemed almost like a ship adrift in a sea of books.

"Mommy!" Belle tottered to the young woman with a wide smile.

This smile proved infectious, as the woman now had just as wide a smile, "Belle!" She received the girl, pulling her into a hug.

The pink-haired woman giggled, "she really does brighten your day doesn't she, Rita?"

"Our daughter can brighten up anyone's day Estelle!" 'Rita' smiled, increasing her hug, "were you good for Momma?" She said, letting up on the hug some.

"Yep! Momma was reading me the story she wrote about your adventures to save the world!" She excitedly answered, her eyes truly looking like two shining emeralds, but then her expression completely changed to a solemn frown.

"What's wrong Belle?" Rita questioned, gripping the little girl's shoulders a bit firmer.

"It's just…." Belle furrowed her eyebrows, "why'd Momma get kicked out of the kingdom? I mean, I love it here in Myorzo, and everyone's really nice here…but Momma used to be a princess!" She added that last part with strong emphasis on the 'princess' part and crossed her arms.

"I told you we shouldn't be teaching her things like that Rita," Estelle glared sternly at Rita, "she's too young to hear about things like this."

"First," she turned to Belle, "your Momma's still very much a princess, no matter what any stuffy knights say," then she turned to Estelle, "and I grew up in an environment that wasn't exactly 'child-conductive', and turned out just fine. Belle's already getting a much more fulfilling childhood than the both of us, don't worry about her learning these things so early on." Rita attempted to coax Estelle. When she saw that Estelle only continued her glare, "Better her parents than Yuri or Raven or anyone else right?" She attempted as a last-ditch effort.

This seemed to work, as Estelle's glare softened, and her frown got closer to a more neutral expression, "you are right about that. I wouldn't want our Belle to learn about the harshness of the world through someone like…Raven…" Her mouth turned to a grimace at the thought of what this man might teach their little girl.

"What's wrong with Raven? He's really fun!" Belle said with a wide smile, "and he always gives me neat treats!"

"You'll figure out that when you're older, enjoy your innocent time with him while you can," Rita said, lightly ruffling Belle's hair.

"Rita! Raven would never make any moves on Belle, even if she was older!" Estelle retorted angrily, "...would he?" but then added, clearly unsure herself of how low the man could go.

hr/hr

Somewhere in a desert, an "old man" found himself shivering, even under the sweltering sun

hr/hr

"Mommy, what did you do when Momma wasn't allowed in the castle anymore?" Belle asked, her two eyes with a glimmer of wonderment in them.

Rita was about to say something, but then looked towards Estelle.

Estelle nodded her approval.

Rita started, "It was the day that your momma and I had finally gotten around to realizing what we felt for each other…"

* * *

><p>"A-Are we really going to do this?" Rita stammered, holding Estelle's hand with her own.<p>

"Yes, now that we are officially going out, we should tell our parents. It said that in a book I read. And since you don't really have any parents we can tell anything to, we'll have to say it properly to my father," Estelle explained, tightening her grip on Rita's hand.

"Why not just skip that step and go back to Halure to live together? Skip all the boring stuff?" Rita suggested back.

"No, we can't run away from this. I'm sure father will understand," Estelle said with resolve.

Rita groaned, "Ugh…fine! If they go too far though, don't expect me to hold back," she added with a deadly glint in her eyes that showed she was very serious about that threat.

"It will be fine. Yuri and the others are going to be there as well, so if things get a little out of hand, they'll just take us straight away from the castle," Estelle said as she turned to face Rita, "I'm sure you're just worrying over nothing. Why would they care so much that we're both girls anyway?"

"There are lots of reasons," Rita replied, "producing an heir being one," she added under her breath.

"Are you two lovebirds gonna get to this or are you going to keep the rest of us stuck entertaining the King?" Yuri said.

"Shaddup," Rita snapped, "we're going already." And with that, she began leading Estelle towards the chambers of the King.

hr/hr

"Funyaaa…" Belle let out a yawn, "how's it a problem to produce an heir? I'm right here!" She added with a lopsided grin, working hard to keep her eyelids open.

"Well, that's thanks to your mommy's ingenuity," Estelle explained.

"Explanations later, it's time for you to head to bed Belle," Rita sternly said as she picked Belle up.

"But I wanna hear the res…." Belle tried to protest, but her eyes closed on her, and she found herself in the sleeping world.

Estelle walked up to Belle as well, and the two of them gently put her in a bed.

"Rita, as much as you are open to what our Belle hears I don't think-" Estelle began but,

Rita put her hand over Estelle's mouth, "-Don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to recount the night she was brought into this world. Next time we'll just continue the story from where we left off," She gave a shrug and headed past a door that had "Mommy's workplace, too dangerous for little girls" written on the door.

Estelle followed, "But, you wouldn't mind recounting that experience tonight would you?" She began taking off her clothes

Rita blushed, even after all these years they had been together, she still found herself embarrassed when Estelle proposed these sort of things, but, "S-Sure. I had a pretty bad day at work today anyway, just let me lock the door first…."

* * *

><p><em>And with that, the first chapter of this brand new fic is done. I played around with a lot of ways of doing things, but ended up settling on this way. Basically telling a story within a story. You will hear little pieces of how things got to be where they are, while watching life unfold between Rita and Estelle and their daughter. Yes, she was born biologically. No, I'm not going to attempt to explain in fully scientific terms how this works. I don't know enough about biology to even begin to give a believable answer to that. But she was born by totally normal means, of an act between two females. This was rather short, but it got across what I wanted to get across. Well, hopefully anyway. <em>


End file.
